


Like skin on barbed wire

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You kept going because you're a stupid bullheaded idiot in love and now you're stuck with the consequences because you have no fucking idea what you're doing.</i>
</p>
<p>Peripheric work to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/897310">Engaging Survival Handshake</a>, which I'm not adding this to because it's mostly detached from its plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like skin on barbed wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Engaging Survival Handshake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897310) by [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor). 



You have no fucking idea what you're doing.  
It's a bit too late to realise that, when you're already in him and breathless and should probably be moving or something, you should have realised that ages ago, like about the time you started tying his arms up or something. You could have taken the hint when you tried to play it cool and metaphorically fell on your face instead. But you kept going because you're a stupid bullheaded idiot in love and now you're stuck with the consequences because you have no fucking idea what you're doing.  
You have him tied up and pinned down, and for some reason he's the one overwhelming you.  
You'd like to think it's all from the way he's so hot around you or how his legs have closed around your back or how fucking warm his skin is under your hand, muscles quivering under your touch. But it's more than that, it's _him_ , lying there without fear even though you _know_ he's still shy about his body, letting you touch him, letting you _fuck_ him, letting you be around him at all, and you have no idea how to deal with that, other than kiss him, and kiss him again, and have a little flash of panic because after that kiss he doesn't belong to you any more than he did before, does he?   
It's him with his smiles and his laughs and the sad eyes he only shows to those he trusts most, and the way he's lying right now, somewhere between shocked and happy and not pretending anything at all.  
You kiss his eyes closed, and your fingers clench in his hair when he calls out your name.  
 _Fuck_.  
You should be moving, giving yourself something to do that's normal and expected to break out of this tension, but you stay where you are, slowly grind your hips into his and kiss him when he moans.  
He tastes of fucking addiction, lips that swell against your tongue when you nibble on them and shaky breath that brushes your face when you let him go to press your forehead to his.  
You could do anything to him like this, and yet all you can do, all you _want_ to do, is run feverish thumbs up and down the sides of his face and into the edges of his hair.  
You should be saying something, telling him how, _what_ you feel instead of keeping those feelings in like an asshole, but you have no idea how to make them reach your vocal cords. You say them with your mouth instead, a slow, dragging press of your lips to the side of his face that leaves _you_ out of breath with the way your heart has sped up, and the kisses just don't stop, open-lipped, close-lipped, slow and breathless and hungry. You breathe against his skin like moving your lips away will break you.   
He pulls on his tied wrists briefly, then remembers and lets his shoulders sink back down into the matress and just nuzzles into your touch instead.  
" _Atsuro--_ "  
It's all you can actually say, with your voice at least, and you try to finish it with fingers and lips, but he smiles, shaky and warm, like he's in your mind again and knows your words before you can say them.  
He takes pity on you and tightens his legs, pressing you deeper inside him, and yeah, okay, you can take a hint.  
But moving feels like an affirmation, and this time not like running away.


End file.
